heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gardner Fox
was an American writer best known for creating numerous comic book characters for DC Comics. Comic book historians estimate that he wrote over 4,000 comics stories. Early life and career Books Comics Golden Age Awards Alley Award *Best Script Writer (1962) *Best Book-Length Story (1962, with Carmine Infantino) *Favorite Novel (1963, with Mike Sekowsky) *Best Novel (1965, with Murphy Anderson) Fox won two 1962 Alley Awards — for Best Script Writer and for Best Book-Length Story ("The Planet that Came to a Standstill" in Mystery in Space #75), with penciler Carmine Infantino — as well as a 1963 Alley, for Favorite Novel ("Crisis on Earths 1 and 2" in Justice League of America #21-22, with penciler Mike Sekowsky), and the 1965 Alley for Best Novel ("Solomon Grundy Goes on a Rampage" in Showcase #55) with penciler Murphy Anderson. He was honored at the New York Comic Art Convention in 1971, and received an Inkpot Award at the San Diego ComiCon in 1978. In 1982, at Skycon II, he was awarded the "Jules Verne Award for Life-time achievement." In 1998, he was posthumously awarded a Harvey Award and entered into the Jack Kirby Hall of Fame; a year later, he was inducted into the Eisner Award Hall of Fame. In 2007, Fox was one of the year's two recipients of the Bill Finger Award for Excellence in Comic Book Writing, given under the auspices of Comic-Con International. Legacy In 1967, Fox's literary agent, August Lenniger, suggested that Fox donate his notes, correspondence, and samples of his work to the University of Oregon as a tax write-off. Fox donated over fourteen boxes of comics, books, scripts, plot ideas, and fan letters dating back to the 1940s. Today, his records comprise the bulk of the university's Fox Collection.Gilbert, Michael. T. "The Fox and the Fans: Letters to Gardner F. Fox From Future Pros, 1959–1965." Alter Ego, vol. 2, no. 1 (Spring 1998), pp. p. 5-9. In 1968, Green Lantern debuted a character named after him, Guy Gardner.Green Lantern 59 (1968) Gardner Fox died on December 24, 1986. He was survived by his wife Lynda, his son Jeffrey, his daughter Lynda, and four grandchildren. In 2002, the Cartoon Network aired an episode of the animated TV series Justice League titled "Legends", an homage to Fox's Justice Society and his annual Silver Age Justice Society/Justice League crossovers. The episode was dedicated to Fox. Additionally, in the episode titled "Paradise Lost" A TV news reporter refers to Hurricane Gardner. In the sixth episode of the second season of Young Justice, during a disaster which destroys part of the city, the Flash (Barry Allen) directs a woman to a homeless shelter that is located between streets named Gardner and Fox. References External links * * * | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }} Category:1911 births Category:1986 deaths Category:Golden Age comics creators Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Bill Finger Award winners Category:Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame inductees Category:Jack Kirby Hall of Fame inductees